creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wolfenmaus/DEATH BATTLE! Tuxedo Mask vs Okiru Tomahnau
So, because this isn't a story (or anything, really), and don't have anywhere else to post it... Here's just something I've typed up. Hello everyone, I’m Wolfenmaus, here to bring you a battle between two legendary thieves turned heroes: Tuxedo Mask versus Okiru Tomahanau! Profiles: Brash and polite, Mamoru Chiba attends High School in Japan. However, unbeknownst to his classmates, he becomes Tuxedo Mask! Or Tuxedo Kamen! Whatever. Anyway, as Tuxedo Mask, he displays great agility and fighting, as well as small magical abilities. These include slight telepathy, healing, and (most interestingly) the ability to tell an object’s past, present and future from contact. He has a deep knowledge of Physics and other sciences and math’s, which help him with attacks. Chiba is a very crude fighter, often using tries-and-true fencing tactics using his enchanted cane. He is acrobatic, deftly flipping out of the way of attacks, and uses minor teleportation techniques. However, these are easy to foretell, and he often leaves himself open to attack. He normally begins a fight by tossing magically enhanced roses. He has an unlimited amount, and they have shown to be able to leave holes in concrete. However, silent and strong as they may be, they are deflected easily and reveals Chiba’s location. Next, he has the La Smoking Bomber, an energy blast that can decimate pretty much anything, barring other energy based opponents. However, this IS a last resort technique. Tuxedo Mask is a tricky enemy, constantly moving and constantly on the offensive. He does have certain flaws, however. He is a risk-taker, and can give his opponent ample striking space. He is also arrogant in a fight, and quick to anger if cornered. But, all-in-all, he’s a force to be reckoned with. Profile: Okiru Tomahanau was genetically bred in Antarctica to be the human perfectly capable of surviving the freezing temperatures, and was a huge success. After escaping (And slaughtering the entire medical staff in blind rage), he hid out in the open ice land, butt naked. Years later, he was picked up by a Japanese fishing vessel, and brought to the Land of the Rising Sun. Soon after, he was adopted by the Tomahanau clan, was taught the way of the Gentleman Thief. He became educated and athletic, able to leap several feet vertically. He was also taught several martial arts, including traditional Tae Kwon Do, Karate, Judo, and American Defendu. Soon afterwards, he moved to America to expand the family hold on the worlds’ underground, where the Gem of Antiquity, an ancient Jewel of unknown origin, was absorbed into his body during a heist. This gem gave him abilities on top of his already genetically superior traits, improving stamina and strength. However, the greatest gift given to Okiru was unlimited control over surrounding gravitons. He can use this power to crush, implode, fly, increase his punch and kick strength, shift the direction of gravity, and (if stressed enough) create White Holes, which spew random objects and matter. He fights using a solid steel staff and wrist braces, which can deflect projectiles and bullets. Should it be needed, he will switch to his martial arts, mostly using high and sweeping kicks, amplified by his gravity control. He is a crafty fighter, targeting an enemy’s weak points and striking. He is also cunning and a dirty fighter, preferring to take down opponents quickly. He does have limits, however. His control over gravity is limited to a radius around himself (about 150 meters), and overusing it can cause exhaustion. He is also easily distracted…. Mostly by treasure. Feats: Tuxedo Mask: *Became one of Earth’s defenders *Inherited the Galaxial Power * Hooked up with Sailor Moon * Graduated college with a degree in physics * Has made 18 successful heists The Great Gentleman Thief: * Defeated Skullo Organization * Stole the Gem of Antiquity * Saved humanity from decimation (accidentally) * Defeated Squirrel Girl * Has made 100+ successful heists The battle takes place in an ornamental museum. Okiru is walking down a staircase, but stops as a rose hits the ground before him. Tuxedo Mask descends before him. FIGHT! Okiru lunges at him, swinging his pole wildly. Chiba dodges, tossing roses at the Thief, which are pushed aside by his braces. “You’ll have to do better!” Okiru taunts, causing Mamoru to scoff and lunge in, scoring a few hits with his cane. Soon, the cane is blocked, however, and a battle of strength ensues, each pushing each other. Okiru’s eyes glow, signifying his gravity control and smashes the cane, putting a flurry of strikes on Kamen. He teleports shortly, appearing under him and knocking his staff away. Okiru backpedals, putting some distance between the two, each catching their breath. “So…What brings you here?” “Oh, this and that. Heard there was gonna be a break in.” “Ah ha! So, you wanted to get the diamond first!” “W-what?! No! I’m not a thief anymore!” “Coward!” Okiru rages, opening a White Hole above the two, raining random objects. They both dodge easily, and meet in the air. Chiba brandishes his roses and Okiru gets into stance and duke it out, neither one giving an inch. Finally, time slows as Okiru lands a gravity-enhanced kick to the chin, shattering Kamen’s head. They fall, and he dusts his gloves. “Such a pity.” K.O. You see, although Tuxedo mask is agile, he's also fragile. Okiru, on the other hand, can end fights quickly and selectively. The winner is Okiru. Category:Blog posts